fezanitevideosfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt's Fez
Matt's Fez is the small red hat which sits on his head that has some really extraordinary properties. Matt has given it the power to transport the wearing and any others in contact to anywhere in time and also across space but Matt has never travelled to other planets with it. History Little is known about where the original Fez actually came from but sometime between Matt's 16th and 17th Vlog and around the time the Cloning Machine was created, the Fez was given time travel capabilities. Matt wore it on many occassions through the beginning and complained when clones stole the Fez. The Fez continued to be worn by Matt in most videos and in one case was the reason Tom and Matt fought, for ownership of the Fez. In the Christmas Countdown, after the Clones liberated themselves, a daring Clone used his teleportation skills to send the Fez into the Sun where it would be ultimately destroyed. The Fez was never spoken of again until 2011 when Matt's Fez 6th Sence felt the Fez hurtle towards the Earth and crash nearby his house. He promptly lost it again by sending a Clone with it somewhere into the future. In fact, he had sent it one month into the future where a Clone arrived to be shot by the rebellious Ernie and Matt got his Fez back again. He used it to travel back to the date his first video where Ernie followed with the Time Travelling Top Hat. In the Clone Revolution, Matt wore his Fez to distiquish himself from the other clones and his side were known as the Fezanites. On one circumstance, Matt tried to return to the date Ernie was killed but was sent to another dimension with the Fez. Although unable to travel back at first, the Fez repaired itself to take Matt back. Trying to rewrite the events in which David the Depressed Clone double cloned himself, Matt created two Clones of himself which both wore the Fez with Time Travelling powers. After returning from Mexico, Josh brought a Sombrero with the intention of creating a Somfezbro which he could use as a weapon. Matt fought desperately to stop Josh but he created the Somfezbro and was sent to another dimension - Matt was thrown from the upstairs window and the Fez remained unharmed. The Fez was a cause of problems when Matt traided his non-fuctioning one with a past Matt with a working Fez to stop the events happening which created a paradox. Matt and a future version of himself both owned a Fez and used the Sombrero and Fez to reverse the effects of the Somfezbro. Matt also asked Evil Matt to kill the parallel Tom to steal his Fez and return to his universe. In the parallel universe Tom was the leader of the Fezanites and possessed the power to Time Travel with his Fez. During Matt's battle against Mavox, he decided to enter a portal to Minecraftia. Before leaving, he took the Time Travel circuit out of the Fez and gave it to Broom Clone to close the portals. Science Clone found Matt's stash of fezzes from previous cloning's and gave it to Broom Clone. Alan the Awesome Clone shot the Fez in anger and sent Broom Clone back in time. Science Clone used another Fez to send other clones to dimensions and another Fez to take himself to Minecraftia.